Life for Love?
by Xargan
Summary: Hmm... just read it.
1. Dr Lecter's Psychiatric Office

Dr Hannibal Lecter's psychiatric office is quite small, but very pleasant and inviting. The atmosphere has been designed to set the patients at ease so they will not feel uncomfortable during their sessions.  
  
The waiting room contains two large, comfortable armchairs, a glass coffee table and a secretary's desk, complete with a small computer and fax machine.  
  
The session room is considerably larger and is furnished with a long couch, two armchairs and a large swivel chair for the doctor. There are three windows, looking out over the city. Altogether, the room has a comfortable and slightly casual atmosphere, causing patients to feel unintimidated by it.  
  
At the back of the session room there is a door that leads to Dr Lecter's private office. Here you will find a relatively large desk, two chairs, a filing cabinet and a tall, wooden bookcase, containing many medical and psychological texts. Patients rarely enter this room, as it is more of a place for the doctor to reside between sessions.  
  
Dr Lecter has many patients from around the country. He is considered 'the best' amongst colleagues and patients alike. Dr Lecter usually sees an average of five patients per day. Each session lasts around forty-five minutes and there is a thirty minute interval between each patient. Dr Lecter believes that time is not of the essence and each patient should feel comfortable and not worried about the amount of time they have left in each session.  
  
The office environment is quiet and comfortable. Sessions flow smoothly and patients leave very satisfied. Overall, the result is peaceful and comforting. 


	2. Meeting

Alisha Larkson sat in Dr Hannibal Lecter's waiting room, idly leafing through a magazine. This was her first session with Dr Lecter and she was very nervous about meeting him. She had read some of his work and was sure that the critics were right, he was the best.  
  
Alisha is tall, thin and quite attractive. Her age cannot be determined by her looks. She could be anywhere between fifteen and thirty, though her gaze gives the impression of great wisdom and age. She has long black hair to her waist, pulled back into a braid, porcelain skin and perfectly shaped lips. Her eyes, however, are what draw the most attention. Framed by long, dark eyelashes, they are usually hazel with a hint of green, but when her mood changes they become brown, dark green and even yellow. Alisha rarely pays attention to her looks and she has never considered herself very attractive. She doesn't wear make up and therefore sports the 'natural' look, by no intention of course.  
  
She picked up another magazine and scanned through the contents (Get her look! - Elizabeth Taylor, I fell in love with an axe murderer, Queen Elizabeth in France!, Celebrity looks; before and after plastic surgery!) Yeah, yeah, she thought, who really cares anyway? She leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes.  
  
Dr Lecter opened the door to the waiting room. "Ms Larkson?" he questioned, looking at her.  
  
Alisha opened her eyes and sat up. Immediately she was caught in his gaze. His maroon eyes bore into hers, trying to read her every thought. She felt flustered and didn't trust her voice. She swallowed and said "Yes, that's me." The doctor smiled, "Please come through."  
  
She got up and walked into the session room. "Sit wherever you feel comfortable." He said. She sat down in one of the chairs and looked out of the window. "You have a very nice view." She wasn't sure what to say, but she didn't want her nervousness showing. Somehow, though, she felt that the doctor had sensed her anxiousness. Alisha had only known this man for less than a minute and she already had the feeling that he had a sixth sense about these things.  
  
Dr Lecter smiled again. "Please try to relax, I won't bite."  
  
She laughed nervously and settled back into the comfort of the chair.  
  
"Now, Ms Larkson, have you had therapy sessions before?"  
  
"No, this is my first time and please call me Alisha."  
  
"Of course. Now, what made you decide to begin therapy?"  
  
"Well," she paused "I felt I needed someone to talk to. Someone who might understand me better than most people. I mean I know it sounds stupid, but I don't have that many friends. Most people think I'm weird and very different from them, so they avoid me. I always feel like there are so many things I want to get off my chest, but I don't know who to talk to." Alisha sighed. "I don't know, I just feel really confused sometimes."  
  
Dr Lecter held her in his gaze. His eyes seemed to bore into hers, as if he was searching for answers behind them. Alisha felt uneasy, but didn't show it as she stared back, unblinking and holding his gaze.  
  
After a minute Dr Lecter realised he must break the silence. "I see. is there anything in particular you would like to talk about today. Anything bothering you?"  
  
She laughed, "Besides for the fact that my life seems to be going down the drain at the moment? No, there isn't Doctor."  
  
She sunk back into her chair and closed her eyes. After a minute she slowly opened them and looked at Dr Lecter. "What's the date?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Saturday, the twenty-second of September."  
  
"The Wound Man was found ten days ago." she murmured, almost two quietly for Dr Lecter to hear.  
  
He sat up, he hoped he had heard her wrong. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
"The Wound Man," she said again, louder this time, "he was found ten days ago. The next three were killed during the following nine days."  
  
Dr Lecter felt his heart beat a little faster. Calm down he told himself, she's probably just disturbed by the murders, she couldn't possibly know it's you, calm down. He took a deep breath and said; "Would you like to discuss the murders? Are you frightened that you might be one of the next victims?"  
  
Alisha closed her eyes and put her head in her hands. Slowly she looked up. "May I ask you a question?"  
  
He swallowed, "Yes, of course."  
  
She sat up straight and looked deeply into his eyes, "Would you be willing to sacrifice eight years of your life, if, in return, you met your soulmate?" 


	3. Confrontation

Dr Lecter was truly confused, he stared blankly at Alisha. She looked back and repeated her question. He leaned back in his chair and said; "I'm sorry, I don't understand what it is that you're talking about."  
  
She leaned forward, "What I'm saying is this. In return for eight years of your life, you will find your soulmate."  
  
"I don't believe in soulmates."  
  
"Well neither do I, I'm only using it for lack of a better word. Let me try and explain it like this: Contrary to popular belief, not every person on this earth has 'another half' or soulmate as many choose to call it. There are, however, a few people who are meant to be together. They are like two halves of the same person and when they meet, it's almost as if they have become complete. They can exist without their 'other half' but they will spend their whole lives feeling as if something is missing." She paused, "I'm sorry, I know it sounds confusing, but I really can't explain it any better than that."  
  
Dr Lecter pondered for a minute. He wasn't sure what Alisha was talking about, she certainly wasn't making any sense. He decided, however, to play along and see where this would lead. "No, I understand, but I must say, I don't see how this applies to me."  
  
Alisha lifted her legs up and sat cross-legged in the chair. She put her elbows on her knees, held her head in her hands and looked straight at Dr Lecter. "What I am about to tell you, you will not believe at first, but bear with me and hear me out, I may just say something that is of use to you."  
  
Dr Lecter nodded, "Go ahead."  
  
"Okay," She closed her eyes again, took a deep breath and started speaking; "Will Graham came to see you last week." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, but the doctor nodded anyway. "He asked you about an arrow wound in one of your old patients, who is now dead."  
  
"Yes, that's true." Though how she knew about it was anyone's guess. Dr Lecter certainly hadn't told anyone.  
  
"I'm not sure how you responded to his questions, but whatever you said made him suspicious. He is going to come back tomorrow to talk about it in further detail. He doesn't suspect you yet, but he certainly believes that you may know something."  
  
Dr Lecter tensed. Maybe Alisha belonged to the FBI, which would explain how she knew about Will Graham. Well if she did belong to the FBI, she wouldn't be there for very long, he couldn't let anyone know his secret and live. He leaned forward, as if to try and hear better, absorbing every word.  
  
"It will take Graham another week to realise exactly why the injuries in your old patient seemed so familiar to him. As you know, they were arranged according to the Wound Man, an illustration in medieval medical books, describing different battle injuries in one image."  
  
If Will didn't know about the Wound Man yet, then how did Alisha? Dr Lecter did not like where this story was going and he made as if he was about to say something.  
  
Alisha held up her finger, "Let me finish."  
  
Dr Lecter decided to hear her out, he had to admit, he was curious.  
  
"When he comes and sees you tomorrow, he'll see an old medical book, something will 'click' in his head and he will realise that you're the one behind the nine murders, two of your victims survived, though they are in no condition to respond to questions." She smiled briefly, as if amused by the thought. "You'll try to kill Graham, but he'll survive and tell the FBI. You'll be caught, put on trial and found guilty. You will then spend the next eight years of your life in the 'Baltimore Hospital for the Criminally Insane'." 


	4. Confusion

Dr Lecter stared at her. He was speechless. What she was saying couldn't possibly be true, and yet. There was something that didn't seem right though.  
  
"Eight years? Why only eight years? If, lets say, I did commit these murders and was found guilty, I don't think I would be only charged with eight years at an asylum."  
  
"I'm getting to that Dr Lecter, bear with me."  
  
For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to say, or do for that matter. He had to kill her, there was no doubt in that, he couldn't risk her telling someone. Yet he was feeling extremely curious. He wanted to know where this story was going. She was so confident, she wasn't afraid of him, even though she obviously knew what he was capable of. She was either very brave, or very stupid.  
  
"After eight years in the Baltimore Hospital, you'll be temporarily moved to Memphis. That in itself is another story, one that I do not feel like explaining right now, you'll find out one day. Memphis security will not be as strict as in Baltimore and this allows you to escape relatively easily, though you kill a few people on the way, something which hasn't stopped you before and probably never will." She paused, observing his reaction. He gave none. She continued.  
  
"You'll travel around, escaping capture easily, until you finally reach Florence. There you will reside for quite a long period of time, until something back in the States catches your attention and you willingly return. What happens after that is something you should find out on your own. If I were to tell you, we would probably be here until tomorrow . and it would spoil the surprise." She smiled, as if enjoying a private joke.  
  
She seemed to have finished for the time being, but Dr Lecter still had some questions he wanted to ask.  
  
"Alright, where does the 'soulmate' part come into it?"  
  
Alisha smiled. "While you are in the asylum, an FBI agent, Clarice Starling, is sent to interview you. She's intelligent, witty, very attractive. and she smells pretty good too." Alisha laughed in a non- obtrusive way, as if she had made quite the joke. "But you'll find that out for yourself. After you escape, you spend seven years away from her, but seeing her in the paper draws you back and you feel inclined to send her a letter. After she is publicly humiliated, you are compelled to return to Washington, if not to save her from the FBI, then from herself. You end up living together in Buenos Aires."  
  
Dr Lecter raised an eyebrow. "Assuming this is all true, why are you telling me?"  
  
Alisha leant back in her chair, "I have come to offer you a choice, one which will greatly affect the rest of your life. I have told you what will happen if you choose one option, this is your fate. If you choose the other option, you will be building a new path for yourself, one that may turn out to be better. or worse. Only time will tell."  
  
She leaned forward again. "This brings me back to my question; Would you be willing to sacrifice eight years of your life, if, in turn, you found your soulmate?" 


	5. Intermission

Obviously Dr Lecter has two choices; say 'yes' or say 'no'. If you want him to say no, go to Chapter 6, if you want him to say yes, go to Chapter 12. 


	6. Not In A Thousand Years

Think, Dr Lecter told himself, think. What could he do? It was possible that what she was saying was true. After all, she was talking about things that he alone knew. She spoke so confidently; as if she was convinced what she was saying was the truth. She wasn't lying; he knew that from the start, he knew when people were lying. No, she believed what she was saying, but the question was. would he?  
  
Well let's pretend that it is all true. He thought, then what? Did he really want to let eight whole years of his life go down the drain, for some. woman? And it wasn't just eight years, Alisha had said, it wasn't until seven years after he escaped that he would be with Clarice. Altogether that was fifteen years. Was he willing to give up fifteen years of his life for someone he didn't even know existed? Fifteen years, that's what she should have been really asking; would he sacrifice fifteen years of his life for his 'soulmate'? No. Nobody was worth that much, nobody. He valued his freedom too much, he valued his life. He had his answer, no.  
  
Dr Lecter sat up again and looked at Alisha. "No." He said it clearly and definitely, almost stubbornly. He would not change his mind. Yet he felt he had to convince himself, as well as her.  
  
Alisha looked deeply in his eyes and nodded. "I thought as much." She sighed. "Well, Dr Lecter, I must say, if you want to evade capture, you will have to leave today, as soon as possible in fact." She picked up a bag she had placed next to the chair and pulled out a thick envelope. "I know you have already prepared for an event like this, but you will not have enough time to retrieve the documents and identification you have created for yourself. In here you will find all the items you require. If I were you I would make good use of them." She handed Dr Lecter the envelope and stood up.  
  
Dr Lecter stood up with her and came forward, a menacing look appeared on his face. "You know I appreciate what you have done for me, but I simply can't allow you to tell another living soul my secret." He slowly decreased the space between them. "I'm sorry, but I cannot let you live."  
  
The Harpy appeared in his hand, as if by magic and he held it up to the light. Alisha looked straight at him, neither fear nor surprise reflected in her eyes. She was perfectly calm and didn't move as Dr Lecter advanced towards her.  
  
"I regret having to end our first meeting like this, it is extremely rude and I do apologize, but as you see, I really have no other choice."  
  
Alisha smiled. "I understand."  
  
She didn't even flinch as the Harpy slid between her ribs and deep into her heart. 


	7. Tempting Fate

Alisha's body fell limp into his arms. He lifted her up and carried her into his office where he laid her on his desk. He would dispose of the body later, right now he had more important things on his mind.  
  
He went back into the session room and picked up the envelope which he had left on the chair. It was very thick and quite heavy. Using his Harpy he slit it open and took out the contents.  
  
Inside there was a large number of documents; various forms of identification under the name Dr Ivan Fell, flight information, plane tickets for Florence and a small cream envelope.  
  
Dr Lecter skimmed through each document before he turned his full attention to the envelope. It wasn't sealed. He carefully opened it and pulled out the letter inside. It was folded once. The writing was neat and slightly rounded. He read it carefully;  
  
Doctor Lecter,  
  
If you are reading this, you obviously chose not to be incarcerated. I am not sure whether to congratulate you or not, as I do not know where this path will take you. You may live to regret it and yet you may not. Only time will tell.  
  
Am I accurate in assuming that I am at this present time dead? I don't see how I could not be, as I doubt you would ever let someone live with the knowledge of who you are.  
  
As I am sure you have already seen, enclosed are various documents of identification (I thought the name had an interesting ring to it, I'm sorry if you don't approve, you may change it at a more appropriate time, but it will have to do for now). Although you are not yet a suspect, a change of name would be wise, as I have said, Will Graham is suspicious and you leaving the country at such a time will not go down well. I am sure you know this all, however. The plane tickets are not refundable and I strongly suggest you put them to use straight away, or you may find yourself in the situation I described before. I hope this does not happen, but it is up to you.  
  
Enjoy your new life and make the most of it. It is the only chance you will get. Contrary to popular belief, we only live once.  
  
Goodbye and good luck  
  
Alisha Larkson  
  
Dr Lecter thought carefully. He had always wanted to return to Florence after his brief holiday there five years ago. This convinced him even more that Alisha had been telling the truth, how else would she know what he felt about Florence? Dr Ivan Fell. she was right, it did have an interesting ring to it. He would keep it, for the time being.  
  
He quickly made plans in his head for his forthcoming trip. He would have to rid his house of some things that might induce more suspicion of him. Alisha was right, again, he wasn't a suspect, yet, and he wanted to keep it that way, for as long as possible.  
  
First, however, he would have to do something about the body, he definitely couldn't leave it in his office, even if he was at the other side of the world. He made up his mind quickly on how to dispose of it and headed for his office.  
  
The door was closed. he was sure he had left it open. Slowly he opened it and looked at his desk.  
  
Alisha was gone... 


	8. La Vita Nuova

Dr Lecter sat in a large, comfortable, armchair in his home in Florence. It had been four years since Alisha came to see him. He surveyed his exquisite home and was glad that she had come. He still wasn't sure what had happened to her body, but he had stopped troubling himself over it.  
  
Looking through the paper, the American National Tattler, a large headline hit him; 'TOOTH FAIRY STRIKES AGAIN!'. The Tooth Fairy had already killed three whole families and now this was his fourth. 'Police are baffled' claimed the newspaper.  
  
Dr Lecter sighed and put down the paper. He got up, he would have to leave for work soon or he would be late. He enjoyed his job as curator of the Palazzo Capponi and he didn't want to jeopardise the trust that had been bestowed upon him. Dr Lecter had applied for the job after the old curator (who had served for many years) mysteriously disappeared. Some would say that Dr Lecter was extremely lucky to have been available just as the old curator went missing.  
  
He put on his coat and hat and walked out the door.  
  
When he got downstairs, the streets of Florence greeted him. Sights and smells appealing to the senses surrounded him. He had never felt more at home. Walking briskly he arrived at the Palazzo Vecchio in a matter of minutes.  
  
He had enough money to support himself without working, but Dr Lecter had never been one to embrace idleness in life. He enjoyed keeping himself busy and his job suited him perfectly.  
  
Altogether, he had never been happier or more at peace in his life. 


	9. Unexpected

Dr Lecter returned home after a long day at work. He didn't regret the hours he had spent at the Palazzo, but he was very tired and all he wanted was dinner and a long night's sleep.  
  
Since he had arrived in Florence the nightmares had subsided. He rarely awoke now to the sound of Mischa screaming and he enjoyed sleep more than he ever had.  
  
His mail was lying on the table where he had left it this morning. He had scanned the letters but he hadn't had enough time to open them. Deciding that he might as well do it now, he went over to the pile and picked it up.  
  
Bills, various letters involving his job and some junk mail. He was just about to put down the stack and read his electric bill when a small envelope fell from the pile and landed face down on the floor. It was cream stationary and looked quite expensive. Strange though, he was sure the letter hadn't been there this morning. He picked it up and turned it over. There was no address or stamp, just Doctor Ivan Fell written across the front in a neat and slightly rounded script.  
  
Dr Lecter's blood ran cold. He had seen this handwriting before. He sat down in the chair and his hands shook as he opened the envelope.  
  
There was a single sheet of cream stationary inside. The handwriting on it was the same as it had been four years ago.  
  
Doctor Lecter,  
  
First I would like to apologise for letting myself into your home to deliver this letter, but I did not think it would be appropriate to mail it to you, in case it was lost or opened. and I don't think I need to remind you that some precautions still need to be taken.  
  
You are probably quite shocked right now and I am pretty sure there are a hundred questions going through your head at this time, but one is much more important to you than any of them; Didn't you kill me? Well Doctor Lecter, I must say, if it was possible for you to kill me, you would have. I'm sorry if that doesn't make a lot of sense to you, but it is the best answer I can offer.  
  
On a lighter note, I see that your new life is suiting you quite well. Your home seems very comfortable and your job sounds like it is perfect for you. It's a pity that the old curator disappeared without a trace, but some sacrifices have to be made for the greater good.  
  
At this, Dr Lecter inhaled sharply. He had always thought that the missing curator was just good luck on his part.  
  
He swallowed and continued reading.  
  
I have a feeling that you are also sleeping better. Mischa will return occasionally, as I am sure that you have found out, but the nightmares will be significantly tamer and will not cause such an impact on you.  
  
There is not much more I can say, but I am glad that you are happy and have no regrets.  
  
I cannot promise that I will not return to see how you are, but I do promise I will never cause you any harm.  
  
Goodbye  
  
Alisha Larkson  
  
Dr Lecter closed his eyes and sank back into his chair. The things she said were too close to the truth for him to be comfortable and he began wondering how often she had been in his house.  
  
He believed that she would never harm him, but that didn't help the worried feeling to subside.  
  
Having lost his appetite he went to his bedroom and lay on the bed. He fell asleep almost immediately. 


	10. Nothing As It Seems

Three years later and Dr Lecter was still living in his home in Florence. His life was as pleasant as it always had been and nothing much had changed.  
  
Alisha visited often, but only when Dr Lecter was at work or sleeping. She made her presence known with fresh cut flowers, wine and other small gestures of peace. She had kept her promise and never caused him any harm and after a few months he became used to the fact that she was around. Sometimes he found that knowing she was near was almost comforting.  
  
Once or twice he thought he had woken up and seen her standing at the foot of his bed, but he had always been tired and groggy and he was never sure if he had been dreaming or not.  
  
Although his life was the same, Dr Lecter wasn't. Something was not right inside him and the feeling grew with each passing day. He wasn't sure what it was and his only choice was to wait and see what happened.  
  
Months passed and the feeling continued to grow, until he wasn't able to focus on his work or his life. He became depressed and stayed at home for long periods of time, just staring at the wall.  
  
It wasn't until almost a year later that he realised what it was.  
  
Loneliness.  
  
He wondered why it had taken him so long to realise and he looked back on the past eight years of his life  
  
He had always been preoccupied with work and his home as well as the beauty of Florence itself. He had never stopped and thought about himself, about what was going on inside him. Quite ironic actually, since he was a psychiatrist. Dr Lecter almost laughed at the thought.  
  
None of this, however, helped him understand why he didn't feel. complete.  
  
Then he remembered what Alisha had said to him, so many years ago;  
  
"Contrary to popular belief, not every person on this earth has 'another half' or soulmate as many choose to call it. There are, however, a few people who are meant to be together. They are like two halves of the same person and when they meet, it's almost as if they have become complete. They can exist without their 'other half' but they will spend their whole lives feeling as if something is missing."  
  
For the first time in his new life, he regretted the choice he had made eight years ago.  
  
He put his head in his hands and tried to clear his head. Why had he been so selfish? If he had said 'yes', he would have forgone those eight years in the asylum, met his 'soulmate' and by now he would be free.  
  
He sighed and rubbed his eyes.  
  
All he wanted right now was someone to share his life with. Someone to appreciate him, someone he could appreciate in turn. He was tired of being alone and he felt miserable.  
  
He closed his eyes and lay back in his chair. After a while drowsiness overcame him and he fell asleep.  
  
He dreamt he was being lifted into the air and carried far away. Away from his troubles and worries, away from his life, away from everywhere. To somewhere that none of these things mattered. Somewhere that he could be free.  
  
Slowly he opened his eyes, the room around him was moving. No, he was moving. He was being carried; by strong, confident arms, into his bedroom.  
  
Alisha lay him gently on the bed, she knew he had woken up, but she hoped that he would fall asleep and think he had dreamt it. She should not have moved him, but he didn't look comfortable in his chair and the way his life was going right now, he would need all the comfort he could get.  
  
She had turned and started walking towards the door, when Dr Lecter grabbed her arm and held her back.  
  
"Please." He looked up at her, his maroon eyes bore into hers; they had never portrayed such sadness.  
  
Alisha smiled and sat down on the bed.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" He felt he needed reassurance, even though he already knew the answer.  
  
Alisha sighed, "I should have never come to you, I should have realised it would end like this. Nothing good ever comes from tempting fate."  
  
"No, it wasn't your fault, it was mine entirely. I made the decision, you warned me, but I was selfish."  
  
She smiled sadly and lay down on the bed next to him. "We all make mistakes."  
  
"Couldn't I find her now? Couldn't I go to Washington and find her? Then it would all turn out right."  
  
Tears glistened in Alisha's eyes as she slowly shook her head. "No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You'll see tomorrow." She put her head close to his and kissed his forehead. "Don't worry, you will get better after a while, the feeling will pass. I promise."  
  
She got up and walked to the door. Before she left the room she turned around and looked at Dr Lecter. "I am very sorry. Good night."  
  
She walked out of the room. 


	11. Death Angel

Dr Lecter woke up the next day with confusion occupying most of the thoughts in his head. He got up and went to the kitchen. Lying on the bench was today's copy of the American National Tattler. He picked it up and looked at the front page. "FBI AGENT KILLED IN BUFFALO BILL CAPTURE" screamed up at him.  
  
Buffalo Bill had been capturing and skinning female victims for six months. Police had been unable to find any leads and were under great pressure by the public to do their job.  
  
According to the article, a female FBI agent had been working on the case when she accidentally knocked on Buffalo Bill's door. He had led her into his house and shot her, before she was able to draw her gun. The FBI had followed her, but they did not reach the house in time to save her life.  
  
Dr Lecter inhaled sharply as he read the article. His pulse quickened as one word flashed through his mind and escaped his lips.  
  
"Clarice." 


	12. Always Try New Things

Dr Lecter stared back at Alisha. A million thoughts were going through his head at once. He slowed them down and viewed his options carefully. Assuming that what she said was true (and he could tell she definitely believed that she was telling the truth) he could either lose eight years of freedom, but know that he would be truly happy after his ordeal was over, or he could leave now and risk losing everything. He was prepared, in case he was ever caught; he had identification, important documents and money in a safe place. He wouldn't be left on the streets. Fifteen years from now he would be living in Buenos Aires with his 'soulmate'.  
  
The eight years he would spend incarcerated were just a hurdle in his life. He would live through them, he might even have a little fun along the way. Boredom was not an issue, he had enough thoughts in his memory palace to occupy him for many years. In fact, when he thought about it, incarceration could turn out to be quite an experience.  
  
He leaned back in his chair and breathed deeply. "Yes."  
  
If Alisha was surprised, her face didn't register it and she looked straight into Dr Lecter's eyes. Her gaze was as powerful as his and he almost felt intimidated by it.  
  
She smiled, "Alright, I personally think you made the right choice."  
  
She stood up and Dr Lecter rose with her. "Graham will come to see you tomorrow, remember everything I told you and do not deviate from it, or you may find yourself in an unknown situation."  
  
Dr Lecter nodded and walked towards his window and looked out at the city. "I must say, you have left me in quite an awkward situation. I would not usually let someone live, knowing my secret and yet, if what you say is true, it really wouldn't make a lot of difference if you did know."  
  
He felt Alisha move to stand behind him. "Whatever choice you make, I am sure it will be the right one, but if you want, I can help you with your decision."  
  
Dr Lecter turned to face her, but she had disappeared. 


	13. Chosen Path

Dr Lecter blinked. Where had she gone? She didn't have enough time to run to the door and even if she had, he would have heard her.  
  
The room looked as if she had never even entered it. Yet he couldn't have just imagined that whole conversation, could he?  
  
Today had been one of the most confusing days of his life. If what she had said was true, it would be best if he went home and prepared for his incarceration. There were still some things he needed to organise and he wanted to be in complete control of the situation.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day was Sunday and Dr Lecter went to his office as he always did. There were only two patients scheduled for today, he had made sure of that.  
  
Will Graham arrived to see him at around 2:00 pm and told Dr Lecter he wanted to ask him a few more questions regarding the case.  
  
Dr Lecter agreed, "Of course, ask for anything you believe may be useful. Would you like to go into my private office to talk?"  
  
He led Graham to his office and closed the door.  
  
"Dr Lecter, is there anything else that you might have remembered about the arrow wound on your old patient's leg?"  
  
"I looked through some old files when I got home and there was nothing suspicious about it. He fell out of a tree as I told you before and one of his bow hunting arrows went into his leg. I wish there was something more I could do to help you with the case."  
  
Dr Lecter moved over to stand in front of his bookcase and looked at Will Graham. Above his head were a number of old medical books he had purposely placed there this morning. He smiled.  
  
Graham swallowed and tried to avoid his gaze by looking up behind Dr Lecter. His eyes fell on the medical books and his pulse quickened. A look of surprise and realisation flashed across his face for an instant. It was only present for less than a second but that was enough for Dr Lecter to know. His eyes flashed.  
  
Fear struck Will as he realised that Dr Lecter knew that he knew.  
  
"Umm. I have to go and make a phone call, I'll be right back." He mumbled and practically ran out of the room.  
  
Amusement came over Dr Lecter's face as he waited a minute before taking off his shoes and walking quietly, in his socks, to the hall where the payphone was. Graham was standing at the phone. His hand was shaking as he tried to hold the receiver to his ear. He dropped the quarters twice before he managed to put them into the phone. He dialled the number and waited.  
  
The police switchboard was on the phone and Graham was put on hold until the director was reached.  
  
Dr Lecter slowly came up behind him, a linoleum knife in his hand. He stopped when he was standing directly behind Graham and he slowly breathed on his neck.  
  
Graham spun around in time to see Dr Lecter raise the knife and slash his stomach open from the ribcage to his left hip.  
  
Dr Lecter was careful not to cut too deep and to miss any major arteries. He wanted Graham to live, but he also wanted to punish him enough to remember it for the rest of his life.  
  
Graham fell on the floor, a look of horror on his face.  
  
Dr Lecter left the knife beside the body and returned to his office.  
  
The wheels were in motion. 


	14. Life As It Is And Should Be

Eight years later Dr Lecter was sitting at the table in his cell in the 'Baltimore Hospital for the Criminally Insane'.  
  
He was sketching the session room in his old psychiatric office. Alisha was sitting in one of the chairs and he was standing, as if pacing around the room. He was adding the finishing touches to his sketch when his mind slipped into his memory palace and reviewed the last eight years of his life  
  
After Will was found, Dr Lecter had almost immediately been arrested and taken into custody.  
  
His trial had been long and tiresome. He had hired the best lawyer available, knowing that this would be expected of him. There was too much evidence, however, he had made sure of that, for him to escape imprisonment.  
  
The first three years in the asylum has been extremely entertaining. Psychiatrists, doctors, journalists and the like, had tried to interview him on numerous occasions. All had left disappointed and with a feeling of regret.  
  
After the first year of his incarceration, security around him was relaxed a bit. He was getting bored and wanted a little fun. He complained of chest pains and was sent to a nurse. When his restraints were removed and the nurse leaned over him he had grabbed her head and broken her jaw. He had torn out her tongue and eaten it and disfigured her face beyond recognition. He payed for it with a dislocated shoulder after an orderly had grabbed him, but he never regretted it.  
  
Then Graham had come to see him about the 'Tooth Fairy" case. He had had a lot of fun with that. He thought Graham deserved more punishment so he had sent Francis Dollarhyde (the 'Tooth Fairy') his address. Then he sat back and watched as people went into panic stations, trying to protect Graham. Of course Graham go his 'just desserts' in the end and Dr Lecter was sure that no amount of plastic surgery would return his face to normal.  
  
The past five years had been almost uneventful. Few people came to see him now, as they knew he wouldn't cooperate and he had to entertain himself through his sketches and torments of Multiple Miggs, the man in a cell near his.  
  
Dr Lecter's thoughts returned to his drawing and he finished it by shading in Alisha's long hair.  
  
He lay down on his bed and picked up an Italian issue of Vogue magazine.  
  
He was leafing through the pages when he heard footsteps. Heels to be exact, walking towards his cell.  
  
He breathed in deeply; Evyan skin cream and a faint hint of L'Air du Temps. He would remember this scent forever.  
  
He closed his eyes and murmured;  
  
"Well hello, Clarice." 


End file.
